A totally different perspective
by RAINBOWSKITTLZ9987
Summary: silveh is silvers cousin and living with him... but what happens when an unexpected silvexe comes to visit silveh? why don't you read and find out. warning: yaoi between oc's and very slightly hinted couples :sonadilver, shadilver, sonilver. rated t becuz lots of kissen (it's an AU)


A totally different perspective

Silveh sat up straight in his bed, his chest heaving with the amount of air he was trying to take in. the nightmares had come again... this time he believed it was real, it had felt so real to him. The horrifying image of E.X.E, his E.X.E. The young hedgehog was used to these nightmares, or where they an omen? Something that was to look forward to in the future. Silveh rolled his eyes as he stood "I won't be able to sleep again tonight anyway" he half yawned walking towards the staircase that lead downstairs. As he stepped down, careful to not trip, his mind wandered to what all these dreams and nightmares meant, he believed that silvexe wouldn't be back for a really long time and he hoped not. The last time the other had come, he attacked an unsuspecting silver by showering him with lollies, the thought made him shudder, silver almost drowned in those sweet treats. He silently made his way to the kitchen, a shadow of a figure caught his eye, and "huh?" he muttered and walked towards the shadowy creature. His breath hitched when he saw who it was "E-E.X.E!?" silveh cried out almost falling over in shock, silvexe turned in shock at his shortened name was almost screamed at him. "Shut up" E.X.E hissed "do you want silver to..." E.X.E paused a second, finally taking in silver's form, Silveh' normal messy quills looked the same, they were still the same looking as silvers yet they looked different, silveh had obviously just got out of bed as he wore no gloves or shoes, even his cute SCARF from his neck was gone. E.X.E frowned, Silveh looked older and more mature, even more-so than himself. "I don't care, get out" silveh growled through clenched teeth pointing to the door, he stared right into E.X.E's eyes... or eye? Silveh finally noticed the sterile bandage across one eye, blood coated the outside. E.X.E seemed off to silveh and he wanted to know why.

Silveh

The look that he gave me just then could make even shadow feel a bit sorry for him, it was only a short second but in that one second i saw pain, horror, and desperation. "E.X.E?" i questioned i took a step closer and i saw a hint of nervousness tinge his voice "silveh if you wish for me to leave... i will" he looked down, most likely in shame, but why? "E.X.E tell me. Why did you come back?"

E.X.E

I sighed, i honestly had no idea why i came back. All that i remember is that i felt a pull, a need to come here. i don't know but i sense chaos is happening right now" i muttered and right after i said that a big thump was heard above them, silvers room, "oh" silveh whispered looking up. I felt happy all of a sudden, whoa what was that? I can't feel happiness! "E.X.E? Why are you smiling you never smile... unless you are thinking about drowning silver again" silveh voice pierced my thoughts and straight away i stopped my smile. I wouldn't dare! I only wish to make you hap-" i stopped myself, i don't want him to be happy i want him to suffer! But, i just don't see myself hurting him. "E.X.E i-" silveh started.

Normal

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" a startled voice from the doorway shouted all eyes fell on the freaked out and surprised silver.

Silver

All i wanted was a glass of milk to help me sleep and what do i see!? Silveh and his E.X.E only about 50 cm away from each other. "What are you doing silveh!?" silveh finally noticed how close they were to each other and jumped back awkwardly. "Humph" E.X.E said crossing his blood stained arms. "Why would you think we were doing anything?" E.X.E asked giving me a half blank look, i huffed and folded my arms while leaning on one leg. "Don't give me that! i know something was going on!" i hissed, i stared intently into silveh two separate collared eyes, i noticed a slight blush spread across his face and i immediately glared at the other.

E.X.E

Silveh blushed... why? I looked from silveh to silver quickly and caught silver's glare. I stepped forward annoyed, maybe a little sweet touch would help. My addiction to sweets also seemed to fly off to my killing tactics as well. Suddenly a lollipop appeared and i immediately stuck it in my mouth, chocolate. Me and silveh favourite. I slightly smiled, then frowned when i remembered that i can't and will not kill anyone, only to make silveh happy. "Silver, i won't kill you, but only because..." i couldn't continue i almost choked on my tongue when I did, i just couldn't admit that I'd put silveh's happiness before my own. Silver was so confused "because why silvexe?" he questioned, i sighed and looked down i smiled as i remembered why, i had gotten so used to watching silveh being happy, i just didn't want to see him sad. I then remembered my horrible year before all his happened.

1 year ago

i was on my way to silveh's house, i was going to say sorry, sorry for hurting silver, i was just frightened that he would hurt me, i knew he didn't like me and whenever i did the slightest thing wrong he would get up me. It hurt when he called me stupid or a hypo little kid. It was the start of my lolly addiction and i had to stay with silveh and silver, it was terrible. Silveh was out allot and i always ended up alone with silver, he hated my guts, that's what i always guessed at least. i had just walked past an alleyway, it was dark and i couldn't really see anything but i walked on, i heard footsteps behind me but being the stupid person i was, i ignored it and paid no mind to the fast catching up steps. Someone had grabbed me and i my struggles others grabbed me as well, i scared shitless, but I wasn't fearing for my life, yet. Someone stood in front of me but all I saw was a hooded person, nothing more. He punched me repeatedly in the stomach, my vision blurred and passed out.

When I awoke, I was strapped to a table, people surrounded me, all holding strange weapons. I shifted slightly in annoyance as one moved forward "shh, it will be okay, don't worry." One whispered in a sickly sweet voice, I honestly thought that this would most definitely won't be fine. Another stood forward, there was 6 in total and stood next to my head, he laughed a cold laugh "we're here to give all of you mobians a little welcome, this was a human, they were all humans! The human LIFTED his arm with the weapon and smashed it against my eye, the searing pain overpowered everything, love, hate, happiness, everything, in shorter terms it hurt A LOT. I didn't scream like they wanted to, but they did something almost made me want to… it was disgusting and degrading. I never wanted it to happen again, but it did. For nearly a whole year until I broke out.

Now

I found myself on the floor crying, tears of blood pooling under my body as stinging pain and red BLINDED my vision. The memories triggered something both silver and silveh were not prepared for. It hurt the memories. I hated them.

Silveh

What the hell. That was the first thing that came to mind when silveh fell over crying blood. He just laid there silently crying. I leaned over and kneeled next to the crying being, I didn't think I just did. I hugged him, it was the first thing it thought of, I looked up at silver seeing him horrified i just shrugged. E.X.E buried his face into my chest fur, I was startled but it was… a pleasant feeling. I comforted him stroking his pointy, bloodied quills softly, my chest became bloody and sticky but I didn't care, I was with E.X.E and now I know, that this wasn't some random friendly affection, this was love, I was in love with silvexe… that bastard.

E.X.E

My tears finally stopped flowing, yet silveh never stopped the stroking of my quills, I was calmed and CRAP, I started to purr, oh gods this is embarrassing! I couldn't stop but this felt to good, even the simple hug was making me feel good. In the pit of my stomach something caught alight, it was pleasurable, yet nauseating at the same time. Just like butterflies were flying around in there, I wanted to crush the little fuckers. I looked up at silveh's face, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I don't know what I was thinking but suddenly I felt myself lift up and press my lips against his.

Silver

Oh my gods YES! Finally, wait I mean CRAP they're kissing, I could hardly believe it he finally decided to kiss him, I had been waiting so long. I remembered how, almost a year ago, I used get angry at him a lot because he never told silveh that he loved even though it was totally obvious. I'VE GOT TO GET SHADOW!

Silveh

Oh my gods! This felt amazing. Not only was it unsuspected but it was a nice touch to this moment, a loud slam was heard and I stopped the kiss to see silver running away through the window that showed the outside of the font of the house. i looked down and blushed heavily at the sight of E.X.E facing forward sitting on my lap with his back against my chest, his head was turned up to look at me, his blush made him look adorably evil.

Silver

I was almost to shadow's place, so close and~ I stopped, it was right in front of me. The house looked so normal except for how the windows were black and red tinted, mine was tinted grey, Sonic's was tinted blue, our colours. I stepped up the steps to his door, tripping on the last one and face planting onto the doorbell. Less than a minute later, while my face was still trying to be unstuck, a very pissed hedgehog stood at the door, "sonic?" I asked my FACE LIFTING off the floor long enough to see he was blue instead of black and red. "That's my name! Don't wear it out" he said gleeful as I stood. "I need shadow" I said intent on finding him and telling the good news. "Why?" sonic said in a flat voice only a hint of question lingered in that sentence. "I have to show him something awesome!" I said out loud "oh? Well yeah okay I'll get him… as long as you show me as well" he said "it's kind of between him and I, sorry sonic" I could see that he was worried about shadow leaving with me alone, "fine you can come but please don't heart anyone if you get to surprized" I said face palming at my own stupidity of letting him come. "If it's a three- way don't worry I'm always up for that. Also ok I'll get shads for you" he said with a wink. I was horrified that he'd think I'd do that…. WITH SHADOW OF ALL PEOPLE. The door was soon occupied with both sonic and shadow now. "Come on! If we're lucky it isn't over yet!" I cried running off towards my house.

E.X.E

We continued the kiss. This felt so unreal and strange, I was confused I had never felt like this before… it…. Was nice. Very nice. So nice it felt like I would explode. I noticed my eyes closing and I fell into complete bliss. A sudden bang from the front door being slammed open caught our attention, braking the kiss for the 2nd time tonight. "What...?" i muttered as i took in the form of both silver and... Shadow!?

Shadow

We both followed silver to his home, but all I could wonder is why the fuck he would make me come at 3 am, and why was sonic in my house. We soon came to the place where he showed us, we both followed him up the path to his door. He smiled at us before slamming the door wide open. Sonic fell over laughing his arse off while silver and I stood smiling at the two that were currently in a very… enlightening position. It was adorable.

Silveh

Oh my GODS shadows here! I'm screwed. But he appears so calm, why? "I KNEW IT!" the laughing voice of non-other the blue blur sonic himself. I blushed so hard i thought it would char my peach fur at any moment. "I knew it so hard that i could feint right now YE- OW" sonic cried out after being elbowed by shadow. "Shut up sonic" shadow said angrily "now GO!" he said to sonic, silver just nodded and grabbed the half laughing jack ass away to his house.

Normal

Shadow almost laughed at the adorable sight of silvexe blushing as well as silveh. Shadow walked towards the embraced two and lent on one knee to be at eye level, silvexe was petrified of shadow his form reminding him of the terrifying experience that he had to endure with his captors, that was how he lost his eye. Shadow saw the distress in silvexe and wondered why. He had no reason to be afraid of shadow, silveh instinctively held silvexe tighter in his arms. shadow noticed the blood on silveh chest as well as smeared on silvexe face and automatically assumed that he had been crying if not... well he would lose the other eye as well as a few arms and legs. Silveh looked up at shadow "what are you going to do?" he asked quietly. "I just wish to CONGRATULATE you two" shadow shrugged saying it. Silvexe looked up and smiled so wide that he almost ran out of space on his face. He suddenly jumped up and hugged him startling both shadow and silveh. Letting go almost straight away silvexe winked "sorry i did that but you know I'm happy" silvexe said with a smile. Shadow nodded and stood, turning to leave, "say hey to shads for me" shadow whispered, talking about his E.X.E, barely being picked up in silvexe ears before he zoomed off back to his house. "Okay" silvexe whispered. Silveh looked down in confusion at silvexe whispering.

The next day~

Silver walked through the front door after spending a hectic night at Sonic's "ugh" he muttered walking to the kitchen where both silveh and silvexe where talking. "... I just want to know one thing, OK?" silveh said "yeah sure ok... I'm all ears" E.X.E Answered, silver stopped to eavesdrop on the couple. "do you ... no that's a stupid question" silveh muttered in aggravation "no what is it" E.X.E asked confusion in his voice "do you even love me?" silveh whispered but it carried to SILVERS EARS. Silver gasped in surprise. "I don't know" E.X.E answered, "I don't even think that it's possible" he muttered, silver was surprised, he didn't know? "w-what?!" silveh gasped his voice cracking "silveh! Don't cry! Please!" E.X.E yelled a chair was heard lifting and falling and the room fell silent. Silver burst through the door to see silveh silently crying in silveh arms, they had no idea he was even there. "Silveh I'm so sorry, i-it's just that i don't know many feelings." silvexe was crying above the smaller figure "I'm so sorry!" silvexe eyes shut tight with pain and sadness. Silver could only stare. "I love you" silvexe whispered "I know now, I love you" silveh looked up "I love you to."

Oh my gods that took ages! ^^'

Edit- I changed a heap of stuff… almost seven pages ;_;


End file.
